1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a structure of an adhesion layer formed between a color filter and a partition wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a solid-state imaging device according to the related art, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-282403 describes solid-state imaging device 900 shown in FIG. 11, for example. Solid-state imaging device 900 having a plurality of pixels arranged two-dimensionally includes semiconductor substrate 910 and insulating film 920 formed on semiconductor substrate 910. Color filters 950, 952, 954 and 956 are formed on insulating film 920, and partition wall 930 is formed between color filters 950 and 952, 952 and 954, and 954 and 956 which are adjacent to each other.
With the structure, adjacent color filters 950 and 952, 952 and 954, and 954 and 956 are separated from each other and a contact surface with each other is not provided. For this reason, even if light incident on color filter 952 is scattered or reflected in color filter 952 and advances in an oblique direction, for example, the light enters adjacent color filters 950 and 954 with difficulty so that a crosstalk is suppressed.